


Star Spangled Man with a Plan

by wizardxlizard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Confession, Backstage, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Confession, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Star Spangled man with a plan, Stucky - Freeform, accidental love confession, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardxlizard/pseuds/wizardxlizard
Summary: Steve Rogers, America’s golden boy, isn’t as innocent as he seems. He’s not the 95 year old virgin we all take him for.





	Star Spangled Man with a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> First real bit of nsfw I’ve written, un beta’d so corrections are greatly appreciated

Walking into the living room, I heard a familiar tune playing on the loudspeakers,, well shit. A grainy sounding recording was playing over the speaker system. Unfortunately it was the all too familiar sound of my show pony days. As I entered the room Nat was grinning like a madman and Sam couldn’t contain his laughter. This'll be fun. 

"So Steve, this remind you of your showgirl days?" Nat asked, the grin still plastered to her face. 

"Very funny." I deadpanned, trying to let them know I didn't find this as funny as they do. 

"Oh cmon, you must have some wicked stories to go along with your days as a traveling show girl" Sam teased. 

"Well... you're not wrong" I said, loosening up a bit at the jokes

"Wait really?" Nat questioned, her interest having been piqued. 

"Yeah actually, got into a few bar fights over this, hell I lost my virginity to this song" I said plainly, this'll be interesting. 

"What." They both asked at the same time, sitting up straighter in their seats, paying complete attention now. 

"Yeah, it was backstage and the girls were practicing." I continued, they wanted me to go on. 

As I finished this I heard a low chuckle emanating from the doorway, turning to look I saw Bucky there, a grin on his face and his arms folded across his broad chest, jeez. 

"What's so funny." Sam asked, confused. 

"Nothing it's just, I remember that night." Buck finished with another shit eating grin. 

Jesus Christ. 

"What." Once more they question at the same time, still trying to connect the dots. 

"Buck what the hell" I ask. The cats out. 

"Oh cmon that was funny, good comedic timing and all" he says the ever present smile still there. 

"You jerk" I say, though my face lightens, there's no malice behind the insult. 

"Love you too" he says softly

"What." I think Sam and Nat are broken. 

And then I can't help but think of that fateful night. Where it all came out,,, literally 

Ew. 

—————

Backstage just two hours before I was on. I was stuffed in my small dressing room arguing with my best pal. What luck. 

It was a stupid argument, I don't even remember what about, but god help me I'm so glad we argued that day. 

Eventually things escalated to the both of us yelling things just to hurt each other.

"You don't even care!" He screamed, tears forming at the crinkles around his eyes, which are usually only present when he smiles. It hurt seeing them there when he was upset, especially knowing I put them there. 

"I love you!" I yelled, not comprehending my words "Ive got it bad for you! Not like a friend or brother I'm a fairy, a fucking queer!" at this point, my voice shook and my legs quivered, I probably won't be able to stand up for much longer. Because well, shit, id never planned on letting any of that see the light of day, I'm just fucked now aren't I? 

What can Buck do? ill have just lost my best pal, and less importantly my reputation as Captain America, America’s best guy. 

Bucky stiffened considerably at the unforeseen confession. Eyes wide and unblinking.

I stood tall and prepared myself for the worst to come. 

Buck took a step closer and I clenched my fist, and held my eyes closed tight. 

"What?" he said quietly, "Do think this is funny, some kinda cruel joke?" His voice cracked and he looked conflicted, unsure. 

"No... why would I..." I started, very confused at this point, why hasn't he hit me yet? or at least told me he never wants to see me again?

I stare up at him dumfounded, who would try and make a joke about being a fairy? Someone with a death wish surely. 

"I mean it, Buck I'm sorry." I looked up at him and his face was that of complete shock.

"What- don't be sorry stevie." now it was my turn to look confused. "you cant just... ugh. Stop me if you're uncomfortable."

Before I could even question it Bucky made the sign of the cross and took a step towards me. 

And then I'm pressed firmly to the wall, what.

I didn't even have time to voice my question, because Bucks broad chest was  pressed firmly to mine. He tilted his head at a positively sinful angle and pressed his slightly closed lips against my own.

Then he pulled away, it was over as quickly as it had begun, I still wasn't moving and my face was that of a statue. 

We were both breathless and Bucky looked at me like he was looking for something, like the answer for a question he didn't even know to ask was plastered in bold text on my face. 

He gave a drawn out groan as he began to draw his warm frame away from me I placed a firm hand on the small of his back and coaxed him back towards me.

"Don't leave ." I whispered hungrily, holding him tighter. 

Buck pushed me into the wall again, kissed me like I'm all there is in the entire world. He shoved a hand through sandy blonde hair tugging on the short bits at the nape of my neck making me gasp for breath like a dying man it. 

I enjoy all this too much, the feeling of being too completely wasted on Buck to do anything about it 

He slipped a few cool fingers under the loose waistline of my trousers, while licking in my mouth like he was searching for something. 

Taking a glance down I can see Buck already had the clasp of his pants undone.

This was going exponentially better the I ever could've dreamt, considering I was never even going to tell him how I felt on the first place.

"You getting' sweet on me there Barnes?" I teased

"Punk..." he huffed out, breath heavy and drawn out. 

We were grinding hot and heavy, our spaced out conversation heard only through the sound of sighs and loud breaths and rolling hips and skin on skin.

My breath caught and my dick (ding dong schlong) was pressed firmly against Bucks thigh

"Christ Steve, I can feel you" he gasped out between heated breaths. 

That sent shivers up my spine, making my face go warm. 

"Buck!" I called out at a particular filthy thrust of his hips. 

"Dreamed about this. Come on baby, move me with me a little."

I felt my eyes flutter, going heavy lidded in pleasure.

"so, so good... want you..." I said through gasps and whimpers

"Stevie, me too, I want you too." He could barely gasp out, getting frenzied now. Buck goes back to kissing me deeper. It's longer, more passion filled. 

Soon both of our pants are thrown off and discarded on the floor, forgotten. 

When Bucky took both of us in one of his calloused hands and started to jerk us together, I could hardly move. It was too much, so much sensation at once and I lose it right there, experiencing the most incredible thing I’d ever felt when I climaxed and spilled all over Bucky's hand.

"Christ, Steve! So gorgeous." He hissed, and at that he lost it, had him shooting out thick ropes all over my chest.

He started to zip himself up and grab a rag, fixing to clean us both up, he licked a bit of the stuff off his finger and winked in my direction. 

My face went beet red at that. 

"Oh relax Stevie." He says, taking the rag from me and wiping up "I love you too, you know." A grin overtaking his face 

It's not the best confession, not one for the history books, but it's enough, for the both of us, everything would turn out alright. 

 

——-Blam blam we're back to the future——-

"That sure was a good time" he says pulling me out of my reverie 

"It was so awkward augh" I groan dragging a hand down my face dramatically. 

And with that he grabs my arm and pulls me into a saccharine sweet kiss. 

It really did turn out alright after all. 

Ps Sam and nat had heart attacks. War grandpas really were gay for eachother.


End file.
